


In or Out?

by TheAuthor44



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, Smut, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthor44/pseuds/TheAuthor44
Summary: Max and Zoey get trapped in the SPRQ Point elevator with their feelings. They both have to decide if they're in or out, and as we know - Max is all in.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke & Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	In or Out?

**Author's Note:**

> My first male POV smut - and it was a challenge, let me tell you. So just channeled my inner penis envy and voila!  
> Thanks to Team TnA for all their help!
> 
> Hope you enjoy ;)

The sixth floor was completely deserted as Max finished working on his teams’ latest piece of code for the Chirp. This bake-off had been a welcome pastime, one that Max was happy to dive into headfirst. He wanted to show people that he deserved his promotion, and that he wasn’t just an unwitting pawn in a ‘she-boss’ power struggle. Looking up from his computer for the first time in hours, Max’s eyes took a second to adjust, before focusing on the empty desk across from his. His new promotion came with a lot of perks, but the view was definitely a downgrade. Suddenly flashes of memories flooded his mind; laughs shared at the cereal bar, working on code side by side, red hair that always made his heart beat a little faster when he would see it out of the corner of his eye. Max mentally kicked himself for going down that road. That part of his life was over now, or at least permanently changed. It wasn’t the ideal version of events, so of course he missed her; she was his best friend for the past five years. But she had hurt him, and Max didn’t even believe she could until it happened. Maybe that’s why it hurt so much, not just because he was in love with her, but because he had been totally blindsided. Max steeled himself, allowing the anger that had bubbled up to flow through him. He didn’t have time to be hurt, he had a bake-off to win. But when he saw his SPRQ watch read almost 1:30 am, Max figured it could probably wait until tomorrow - or rather later today. He shut down his computer, gathered his coat and bag before heading to the elevator. Once inside, Max closed his eyes, leaning his head against the back wall. They shot open when an unexpected ‘ping’ echoed through the elevator. Max’s heart stopped when he saw it was on the fourth floor, and sure enough when the doors opened, they brought him face to face with Zoey.

She looked just as surprised to see him, probably surprised to see anyone else in the building this late at night. She just stood there frozen in place and Max found it hard to look away, until the doors started closing pulling his attention. He thought about letting them close and riding down alone but couldn’t deny his nature. His hand flew to stop the doors, looking at Zoey who was still seemingly rooted where she stood.

“In or out?” He said. That seemed to wake Zoey up from her stasis. She walked into the elevator, still not saying a word, and purposely avoided making eye contact. Max let out a huff in response, he was perfectly fine with not talking. All he had to do was wait thirty seconds and it would all be over. The way Zoey was acting, it was all over anyway. Max leaned his head back, closing his eyes again until the elevator jolted. The lights flickered before going totally dark, and as if on instinct, Max looked over to check on Zoey. She had one hand bracing herself against a wall as she looked up to the ceiling.

“Really!?” she exclaimed, but Max knew Zoey wasn’t talking to him.

“What?” he replied anyway.

“Nothing. I just … this couldn’t have happened at a worse time.” Zoey said, before making her way to the control panel. Max couldn’t help but role his eyes.

“What? You really think the elevator breaking down has something to do with you too?”

“No, of course not. I meant that it’s late, and no one is here to come fix it.” She started to pry the panel off the wall, examining the wires.

“Careful, I’d hate to end up like one of your toasters.” Max knew he was being a little petty, but she had started it. His last remark seemed to hit a nerve, finally making her face him.

“At least I’m trying to do something about our current situation. Not just standing there making snide and slightly hurtful remarks.”

“The elevator is dead, not broken. And even if there was something we could do; we can’t do it from in here.”

“You don’t know unless you try.”

As Zoey continued her work on the panel, Max took out his phone. The first thing he saw as he opened up his web browser was a news report.

“It’s a city-wide blackout. We’re not getting out of here until the power comes back on. That’s just … fantastic.” Max slouched down against the wall until he was sitting on the floor. If he was going to be trapped all night might as well be physically comfortable. Emotional comfort went out the window the minute Zoey stepped onto the elevator.

She silently stared at the panel before moving to sit down on the opposite end away from Max. He could feel her looking at him without ever turning his head but chose to ignore it.

“You know, there was a time where us being trapped in an elevator would have been a pleasant experience.” She said.

“Yeah well, things have changed since then.”

“You mean my best friend turning into this cold person I don’t recognize. I guess working for Ava has really done a number on you.” At her last words, Max started to feel that anger bubbling up again.

“I was willing to be civil about it, you’re the one that made it personal.”

“Come on Max, I know you, I know that the reason you took the job on the sixth floor had at least something to do with what I said. Or didn’t say.” Max watched as she tucked her hair behind her ear, her eyes fixed anywhere but at him.

“I don’t know how many more times I can have this fight Zoey. But I guess you just want to keep projecting your feelings onto everyone else.”

“I am not ‘projecting my feelings’. That’s ridiculous.” Her use of air quotes told Max he had struck a chord. So, he decided to continue plucking.

“Oh, I beg to differ. You really don’t feel even the slightest bit of regret for what you did to me?” that seemed to get her focus, so Max continued. “I think you do, and that’s why you had to make up this story that I took the promotion just to get away from you.”

“Didn’t that end up happening though?”

“That wasn’t because I took the promotion. It was because it seemed like you were totally happy to let me fall off your radar.” For the first time that night, their eyes met. It was dark, but through the soft glow of the emergency lights Max could see something flash in her eyes.

“Because you were acting like you wanted it that way.”

“I wanted to feel like I mattered enough to be kept around. And then when no one made me feel that way, not even my supposed best friend, I decided to forget about it. I did what mattered to me, and if you ask me it was long overdue.”

There was a prolonged silence that followed after; it felt like an eternity before Zoey finally responded.

“No matter what you may think, I didn’t for one second believe you didn’t deserve your promotion.”

“Well, it felt like you did.” Now it was Max’s turn to avoid her gaze. He couldn’t help it, he didn’t want to give her another opportunity to lie to his face.

“I have been making a lot of bad choices lately. Out of anger, and grief, and I know that’s not an excuse. I am a deeply flawed human being, and I’m very sorry you of all people ended up being the collateral damage of that.” Zoey’s admission threw Max for a loop. He thought she would spend the rest of the night combatting everything he said. Instead, for the first time in a long time, Max was seeing his best friend. So, he decided to return the favor.

“You’re not the only one. I was hurting and instead of talking to you about it I held it against you. You can’t control having feelings for two people any more than I can help how I feel about you. I was being petty, but it was only because I wanted to feel like I mattered.”

“You do.” She replied, catching his gaze again.

Max couldn’t help the scoff that left his lips as she said that. Zoey slid across the elevator floor on her knees until she was about a foot away from him.

“If you’re about to give me that whole ‘we can’t be together because I’m too important to you’ speech, save your breath. It wasn’t that convincing the first time.” He said, turning to look at her.

“Can I tell you something, and you have to promise not to get upset and ruin all the nice progress we made here.”

“I’ll try.” Max replied, but that didn’t stop the sinking feeling in his stomach that told him he should probably cover his ears.

“Okay so, my dad has been deteriorating lately. I’m not telling you this to try and gain sympathy points, it’s just … you need to know that to understand.”

“Okay?”

“I was feeling really angry and upset. So, I called Simon over …” He knew he should have covered his ears, but Max let Zoey continue anyway. “… to be a … _physical_ distraction.”

The sinking feeling in Max’s stomach was quickly getting worse, this was the last thing he wanted or needed to hear. He turned to look away from Zoey but was pulled back my her placing her hand on his exposed forearm. Max silently cursed his habit of pushing his sleeves up when he was working.

“Nothing really happened. But in that moment, I realized that it was so easy for me to remove my feelings from the equation. That’s when I started to think about what you said, about the different heart-songs I sang during my glitch. I… you were right. With Simon it’s all about the attraction. Now whether that means him, or the fact that he seems to be the only one uniquely qualified to understand the situation with my dad, I don’t know. But what I do know … is I could never compartmentalize like that with you. Which is why it was probably easier to just pick a fight.”

Max couldn’t believe the truths Zoey was laying down before him, and she didn’t even need a heart-song to do it. This was all he wanted to hear from her, realistically speaking. And now that it was finally happening, he had no idea what to say in response. So, he just said the first thing that came to mind.

“Wow. Thank you for telling me. I mean I could have gone my whole life without the mental image of you and Simon but…” Max joked, and he knew Zoey could tell by the way she playfully shoved his shoulder.

“I told you, nothing happened. We ended up in this big screaming match and Mo made us dance it out. It was exhausting. But it was nothing compared to feeling so disconnected from you these last few weeks.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. Life kind of sucks without your best friend.” Max smiled, happy to no longer have a reason to fight.

“Exactly.” Zoey said. As she leaned her head on his shoulder, Max felt like the weight on his chest had finally lifted.

He knew he should just be happy with what he got. Zoey had given him more than enough validation for one night, and he shouldn’t push it. But settling wasn’t his style, not anymore.

“We’re more than just best friends though, Zoey…” he started to say, as she lifted her head to look at him. “…and I know you feel it too.”

The fact that she didn’t immediately avert her eyes was a good sign, and it wasn’t like she could run anywhere. Max tried to remain neutral, waiting with bated breath for her response. Zoey took a few slow deep breaths, then she started leaning in. It took everything Max had not to close the gap himself, but he knew that kissing her would give her an easy out. The decision of where they went from here was in her hands. In a split second, Zoey sprung forward and kissed him. Once her lips collided with his, instinct took over. Max felt his hand fly into her hair to deepen the kiss, but Zoey pulled back before he could. He looked into her eyes and saw something he never had before. Max didn’t waste another second, meeting her again for a second kiss. Her lips were soft, like rose petals, and they tasted like coconut. That was a pleasant surprise, and Max was excited to learn what else was different than in his dreams. He felt Zoey’s hands wrap around his neck, and he wasn’t sure who’s lips had parted first, but he didn’t care. Max could have kissed her all night, but when he felt Zoey’s hand reach for his belt buckle.

“Wait, Zo. Here? In the elevator?” he asked.

“Well, we are stuck in here all night. And I can’t think of anything else I’d rather do.” The sly smile she gave him sent chills up Max’s spine in the best way.

“I can work with that.” He replied, looking around for his discarded coat. If they were going to do this, it wouldn’t be on the mood-killing cold tile.

Max grabbed the jacket, thanking whoever was listening for the slight chill in the air that day that made him wear his full-length coat. He laid it out in the middle of the elevator, before laying Zoey down on it, her tiny frame fitting perfectly in the outline. Max lowered himself on top of her, turning his attention to her neck. He placed gentle kisses from her collarbone up, stopping at a particular spot that caused her breath to hitch. As he sucked on that spot, he could feel Zoey practically writhing below him. That was enough to make Max hard, but then her fingers found their way under his shirt. He unwillingly pulled away so she could lift the fabric all the way off.

Max loved the effect he seemed to have on her, as Zoey took her hands and ran them over his chest before moving them lower. He tentatively reached to remove her sweater, but Zoey beat him to it. The smile on her face as she pulled him in for another kiss, Max knew he would never get enough of. He stiffened even more when he felt her thrust her hips, almost involuntarily. Max reached his hand down, easily finding the waistband of her pants. At some point Zoey had kicked off her shoes, making the task of pulling her pants down and off even easier. Max pulled back to admire the vision below him. Her pale skin glowed and he wanted nothing more than to kiss each and every inch of it. They did have all night. His train of thought derailed as Zoey resumed her work of removing his belt. Max stood up once she undid the buckle, figuring it was easier to take them off that way. As he undid the button of his jeans, he decided that it was an all or nothing moment. Looping his thumbs under his boxers, Max removed both them and his pants in one fell swoop. As he kicked them off, he suddenly felt very exposed. He watched as Zoey rose to her knees, inching closer to him very slowly. She had raked her eyes over his naked body, before settling on her prize. Max almost lost it right there when he felt her warm breath and soft tongue envelope his dick. Grabbing onto the handlebar in the elevator for support, Max watched as her head made more of him disappear inside her mouth. He managed to guide one of his hands to her hair, careful not to push it to hard, which he found increasingly difficult to control. His hips thrust forward in time with her movements, and as she went to lick the precum off his tip, Max used all the strength he had left to pull away. He didn’t want to cum anywhere else but inside Zoey, and hoped he expressed that very clearly with the hunger in his eyes.

Zoey seemed to understand, as he hands disappeared to unhook her bra freeing her porcelain breasts. She laid back, inviting Max towards her. He happily complied, coming down almost on top of her. He kissed her again as his right hand moved underneath the last bit of fabric, she had left covering her body. Teasing her with his fingers, Max reveled in the feeling of her nails digging into his skin as he finally plunged two fingers in. She was warm and wet, and Max got even harder knowing it was all for him … _because_ of him.

“ _Max…_ ” she whispered breathlessly into his ear. Max knew then that he had to be inside her.

Removing his fingers, Max used both hands to pull her underwear down to her ankles before discarding them somewhere behind him. Then he spread her legs, exposing her to him fully. Max could see Zoey blushing, so he leaned forward giving her another passionate kiss. Max placed one arm next to her head for support, as the other one reached down to position himself at her center. Running his tip teasingly along her slit, Max placed his other hand on her thigh and lifted her leg as he pushed forward. In one fluid motion he was inside her, taking a second to center himself before moving again. It took every ounce of self-control he had to move slow. He wanted this moment to last as long as possible. Zoey responded by wrapping her other leg under his ass, urging him to go faster. As he increased his pace, Max placed his forehead against Zoey’s, so he could hear every moan, pant, and breath that left her lips. Her walls started clench around him, causing Max to pound into her harder and faster. His vision blurred as he tried to hold onto control, but Zoey crying out his name in ecstasy broke his resolve.

“Oh god … Max … _ohhhhhhhhh…._ ”

All Max could get out were grunts and groans as he felt himself getting closer and closer to release. His arm scooped under Zoey’s neck, trying to pull her as close as humanly possible. He felt her walls clench one final time, as she threw her head back in ecstasy letting out a loud scream of pleasure. With just three more thrusts, Max joined her. He buried his head into her neck as his body jolted uncontrollably with his orgasm. Max didn’t even recognize the sound he made as human, and all at once his body just collapsed on top of hers. He felt Zoey press a kiss to his sweaty forehead as they both relaxed into the floor.

“Well … that happened.” Zoey said. Max used whatever strength he had to push himself onto his elbows. By the satisfied smile on her face, he guessed Zoey wasn’t immediately regretting their decision. Realizing he was still inside her, Max pulled out slowly, instantly missing the contact. He repositioned them so that he was laying on the coat with Zoey on top of him. She snuggled herself into his side, giggling into his neck. Max wrapped his arms around her, feeling like the luckiest man in the world to be able to finally hold her like he wanted. Zoey reached over for her own discarded coat, throwing it over them like a blanket. It didn’t cover nearly as much as an actual blanket would have, but Max didn’t care. When she was done, Zoey turned back around to him, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand.

“Definitely something more.” She said, looking deep into his eyes before pressing her lips to his in a tender kiss.

* * *

Max awoke to another ‘ping’, suddenly remembering where he was and what the weight on his chest was. His eyes popped open the same time as Zoey’s; both of them turning their heads to see the elevator doors open to a few of the building repair men. They looked totally shocked to see two completely naked adults covered by nothing but a trench coat, and Max had to stifle an embarrassed laugh as the doors closed again. Looking at how he and Zoey were laying, he decided it was totally worth it.


End file.
